The Unwritten Rule
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: SaraGrissom Fic... It's Christmas Eve, Sara's bored, Grissom got a back-bone, and everyone else is up to trouble... comedy (hopefully) ensues...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story…

The Un-written Rule…

It was Christmas Eve and Sara Sidle had nothing better to do then to wander aimlessly around the corridors of her workplace.

So it's true what people had said lately, she really did need to get a life.

So, as her wanderings most often led her she strangely wound up at the doorway of her boss.

"Merry Christmas, Grissom." She said warmly.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sara," he replied kindly, looking up from his desk and the ever-present case file. If he hadn't known any better, Grissom would have thought that Las Vegas culture was based around rapes and murders rather then gambling and….murders…

"So, you have nothing better to do than lounge around the office either?" Sara tried.

"It would seem so… Why didn't _you_ head home for the holidays?"

Sara shrugged, she didn't want to tell him that her mother was in a woman's correctional intuition in southern California and she didn't know (or care) where he father was, so she said,

"I like Vegas at Christmas." Which was a complete lie. She hated it in fact… the crowds and the noise and the lights were all too much, especially in December. All the people trying to win back their Christmas spending at the slots was just… not pleasant.

"_Really?"_ Grissom asked looking puzzled and taking off his glasses. Apparently Sara sucked at lying, or Grissom hated it as much as she did, which honestly wouldn't surprise her, who likes overcrowded side-walks and hotels?

Sara sighed, it's pointless to try and lie to Grissom, he usually figures it out anyway, it comes with the job, "No,—"

"You hungry?" he said cutting Sara off in mid-sentence.

She was rather surprised by this question, first of all, she had come to his door and.. was he asking her out? It seemed like something that she would say. Sara blinked and had a very confused look on her face.

"I mean if were both not doing anything and it's Christmas, and I know I haven't eaten in a while I thought we should go…. And eat something… Together, but if you don't want to I mean I can understand…."

Was he rambling? Grissom? _Gil_ _Grissom_? And was he _blushing? _She had never seen Grissom blush, or ramble or anything.. oh god, was she doing it too?

"Ok," even she was shocked at her words, she couldn't believe it! She tried asking Grissom out more then once and she still got rejected, and all it took for him to get Sara out of the office was some cute ramblings and adorable blushing. Ok, maybe she wasn't so hopeless.

"Really?" he asked grinning widely.

"Sure, I mean we need to get out of the office sometime today right? I mean it is Christmas Eve,"

Grissom nodded brightly and grabbed his files and slipped them in his top drawer, bunched up his coat and joined Sara at his office doorway.

"So—"

"Ppsst!"  
They both looked around, "Did you here that?" Grissom asked looking at Sara, she nodded and they looked around again

"Ppsst!"

This time Sara turned around fully to catch a glimpse of someone's head sticking back inside a nearby door,

"Uh… Sara?" Grissom mumbled. She turned around to face him once more, he was looking straight up. Sara's eye's followed his and she noticed that tiny little evil plant hanging in Grissom's doorway… Mistletoe.

Sara blushed.

Grissom blushed.

"I bet you 100 dollars that Greg is behind this, and I bet you anything that's him hiding in Catherine's office," Sara realized still blushing.

"Greg, come out.. NOW!" Grissom shouted.

Greg came out from the door.

"You are so dead…" Sara deadpanned, glaring at the young lab-tech.

"It was Catherine's idea!" he squeaked. Catherine appeared from her doorway as well,

"I couldn't have done it without Warrick and Nick!" She said pointing in the office. The remaining men stepped out to join the other two in the hall,

"Hey, don't try and pin this all on me!" Warrick reputed taking a step back,

"Yeah, it was a team effort!" Nick finished in his defense.

Sara and Grissom glared at the guilty crowd,

"Heh, I though I needed a life," she said to Grissom, but loud enough for the rest to here.

"Yup, I'll have to agree," he replied in the same matter, "we better go before these guys start planning the reception."

Sara and Grissom started walking down the hall to exit the building,

"Hey! Wait!" Warrick yelled to the retreating pair,

"You two need to kiss!" Catherine added,

"It's the un-written mistletoe rule!" Greg finished, shouting in their general direction.

The two ignored, them and simply waved goodbye before leaving.

"Well that just… sucks." Nick groaned leaning agianst the wall, the other three nodded in silent agreement as they watched their Christmas Eve finale walk out the door.

FIN!

A/N: Yay! My attempt at comedy! I thought since my other story was so depressing, I'd write a light hearted Christmas Eve story on…. Christmas Eve Oo

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
